The Frozen Time Travel Jump
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen travel back in time to the 1800's to Arrendelle. Richtofen's plan is altered, and now must find another source of 115. Where and what is he going to find it in.
1. Chapter 1: Arrendelle

Another day of zombie killing, with no end for the four soldiers of World War II. They were in the Russian Cosmodrome, and they have already assisted the trapped Dr. Gersh. Richtofen had to find a way to get out of there. The zombies were all just surrounding them, then Richtofen threw a Gersh device and the crew was sent off again.

**Later...**

**Richtofen's POV**

I just fell out of the sky, into these trees.

"Hello! Is the doctor all alone?" I asked.

There was no response, and I just got up.

"Where the hell has this blasted teleporter taken me now!" I said.

Oh well, I guess I should just wander around again. I looked down to see I was wearing my Nazi uniform. The doctor is also surprised that the Gersh Device has taken me to a zombie free zone! A break couldn't hurt. I was about to climb down, but then I heard some singing that wasn't Nikolai's(for once). I saw this red haired woman with a green dress with these baby ducks, and a mother duck. Some of the ducks hopped on her hand. Interesting...

"_For the first time in forever! I won't be alone! _I can't wait to meet everyone, what if I meet the one!"

I just heard a quack, then the woman just ran off in a flash. I just jumped down the tree, and then something hit me on my head! I got up, and it was a Wunderwaffe DG-2! I missed it! The mother duck just kind of gave me a hiss, I couldn't hurt animals anymore! Why you ask?! Because mommy said so! I just ran away, I needed to find Dempsey!

**Meanwhile...**

**Nikolai's POV**

Another teleport, bleh bleh bleh. I just woke up, with a Ray gun beside me. I got up and saw rocks all around me, and they started to roll towards me.

"AAAAAAH!" I screamed.

I just ran, and I took out some Stamin-up I got from that new perk machine.

"BLAH! Sour!" I said as I drank.

I ran down the road, and I saw Dempsey.

"Hey comrade!" I said running towards him.

"I met something worse than zombies!" He said.

"Oh yeah? What might that be?" I asked.

"I don't know, some little rock dudes just came up to me and started singing! I would have preferred those songs we heard back in Shi no numa!" Dempsey said.

"So, what now comrade?" I asked.

"Well, we could keep going down the road." Dempsey said.

"Eh alright. Let's hope there's vodka!" I said

Me and Dempsey began the walk.

**Meanwhile...**

**Takeo's POV**

I was still in the teleport sequence, it was finally over. I woke up and found myself looking up at this platinum blonde woman with a crown, and this green dressed woman at the side. Takeo also saw a bunch of other people who weren't zombies staring at me.

"I HATE TELEPORTER!" I yelled.

I ran out of the church and then I noticed something was wrong. My Katana was gone! And I lost my weapons! Blasted teleporter! No honor! I just ran out of there, and saw a town. It looked like as if advanced technology hasn't touched this place yet. I went to these docks and saw that the sun was setting. I sat there for a little bit wondering where and when I was. And most importantly, where is my crew?! I then heard a female voice.

"Hey."

I turned around and saw the same green dressed woman who was standing at the side of the front of the alter. She was holding my Katana in it's holder.

"Arigato." I said taking back my sword and putting it on my belt.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She said.

"Fine, as you wish your majesty." I said.

"Well, I'm not the Queen. But my name's Anna, Princess Anna of Arrendelle." She said.

"Hmm, local Princess of this town? Interesting..." I said.

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Takeo Masaki!" I said.

"You look like a soldier." Anna said.

"As a matter a fact, I am!" I said.

"Well listen I gotta go! I need to find my allies!" I added.

I started walking away.

"Okay, bye..." Anna said.

I was out of the Kingdom and I went towards the mountain side, then I heard familiar voices, then it was revealed to be Dempsey and Nikolai.

"Hey Takeo, your eyes are empty!"

"Good to see you too Nikolai!" I said.

"Hey Tak!" Dempsey said.

"Where's the doc?" I asked.

"No clue, WHO CARES!" Nikolai said.

"Wait! Hey Takeo, see any undead maggots anywhere?!" Dempsey asked.

"Well, let's go back down to that town! Arrendelle, I think it was." I said pointing at Arrendelle.

"What's in it for us?" Dempsey asked.

"There may be pretty girls down there for you to meet! And there could be vodka!"

"How do we know-"

"Vodka or no vodka, there's no zombies around! And it seems we've found civilization again. So let's enjoy this dream before we wake up to more hell pigs!" Nikolai said.

"Never thought I'd say this, but you are absolutely right Nikolai!" I said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Dempsey said.

The three of us started heading towards Arrendelle.

**Meanwhile...**

**Richtofen's POV**

I was wondering around the town, and I had noticed everyone was heading inside the big giant palace. So I'd figure that those three would wonder in there. I went in, and then I just walked around. The people weren't un-dead pretties trying to eat me! For once, I could relax without thinking about dismembering a zombie. They didn't seem to care that I was a Nazi. I hid in a corner, then I checked the Gersh Device, we were in the 1800's. I could easily leave right now, but things would be lonely and hard if I just leave to do my bidding alone.

I later tried walking around with my Wunderwaffe DG-2, but no one seemed to notice, I guess they didn't care about a piece of technology. I entered the palace, and just tried to blend in. But it appeared that wasn't working. I saw this lady with a crown on her head, and with a blue dress. The Queen of this town I presume, Arrendelle to be precise!

"The party's over, close the gates!" She said.

She walked right past me, and then I saw a green dressed lady, and she grabbed the Queen's glove.

"Hey give me my glove!" The Queen said.

"Elsa please! I can't live like this anymore!" The other lady said.

So, Queen Elsa of Arrendelle. The doctors got it!

"Then leave!" Elsa said.

She started walking towards the door.

"What did I ever do to you?!" The green dressed lady asked.

"Enough Anna!" Elsa said.

Alright, two names down!

"Why do you shut me out, what are you so afraid of?" Anna yelled.

"I said ENOUGH!" Elsa said waving her hand.

A burst of ice was shot out out of her hands, and I just jumped back.

"Oh no, are you okay?!" Elsa asked me.

"I'm fine!" I said.

"Sorcery! I knew something dubious was going on here!" A man behind me said.

I got grabbed my knife and started hacking away at the ice, and hopped over. I ran outside and the man who yelled out "Sorcery!" followed me. I was still holding my Wunderwaffe DG-2.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Duke of Weselton." He said.

"Hmm, you may want to be careful, one of my friends may pronounce it as Weaseltown!" I said.

I then saw her touch a water fountain, and it froze instantly. What in the 115 is this?!

"There she is! Stop her!" The duke said.

"Please stay away, just stay away!" Elsa said.

She shot out a burst of ice, it didn't seem intentional, but I still tripped with the Duke.

"Monster! MONSTER!" He yelled.

She started to run away, I just stood there in confusion, I seemed to have dropped my Wunderwaffe DG-2. I then saw my three comrades.

"Hey Richtofen, what the hell is going on?!" Dempsey and Nikolai asked.

"I don't know... But it's good to see you!" I said.

"ELSA!"

I saw Anna run past me, along with this other guy.

"Come on Hans!" I heard her say to him.

We just stood there, I couldn't stand, I think I hurt myself. Anna and Hans came back, and It suddenly started to snow.

"It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land!" The Duke said.

"You okay Doctor?" Takeo asked

I finally got up with his help, and then I took out my Gersh Device, and faced Anna who was holding my Wunderwaffe DG-2. I took out the major component of the device that allowed us to time travel.

"Do you see this! YOU SEE THAT! Are you happy, your sister broke my device! Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo and I are stuck here now!" I said smashing it to the ground.

I swiped my Wunderwaffe DG-2 from her hands.

"HEY! You don't talk to her like that!" Hans said.

I then shot out a burst of the weapon at the frozen water, then they backed off. I started walking towards the mountains, the people moved out of the way.

"Now if you'll excuse me! I'll go and fix this!" I said.

I exited the city and started walking up the mountain.


	2. Chapter 2: Hoo Hoo!

**I deeply apologize for not posting in forever! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'll try and work on this more frequently.**

* * *

**Takeo's POV**

Has the doctor gone mad? He's now terrorizing these people! There are children here! Then again, he is the DOC.

"Well, now that he's gone, let's party!" Nikolai said.

Nikolai took out his Vodka bottle, and he tried to drink.

"Out of Vodka...NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ah come on Nik, at least we don't have to listen to Richtofen! He's gone after that chick!" Dempsey said.

"That's my sister you're talking about!" Anna said.

"And she is the queen!" Hans said.

Dempsey walked up to Anna.

"Well hello there, It's nice to see a woman as pretty as you! The last time I've seen or talked to one was..." He said.

Anna was about to slap Tank in the face, but Hans held her back.

"URA! The Tank found his new home!"

I took a look at Richtofen's broken Gersh Device, and I noticed the year.

"Dempsey, we appear to be in 1845." I said.

"Yeah right! I thought we were just in 1962!" He responded.

"Are you mad?" The Duke of Weselton said.

"NO! I'M THEME TANK DEMPSEY!"

"ENOUGH!" Screamed Anna.

"Tonight was my fault! I pushed her and I should be the one who goes after her!" She then said.

"Bring me my horse please!" She added.

"Wait Anna, let me come with you!" Hans said.

"No, I need you here, to care for Arrendelle!" Anna said.

She got on her horse.

"On my honor!" Hans said.

"Dempsey, Nikolai! I'm going, you can stay if you want!" I said.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!" Anna announced.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Hans asked.

"She's my sister, she'd never hurt me!" Anna said.

She rode off towards the mountains.

"Eh, what the hell? I'm going to!" Dempsey said.

"You coming commy?" He said to Nikolai.

"Heh, fine! But up there better be Vodka!" He said.

Dempsey and Nikolai walked out of Arrendelle, and they left me. Before they did that, Dempsey gave a large spit on the broken Gersh Device, and Nikolai just gave it a stomp.

"What are you going to do Takeo?" Hans asked.

I pulled out my sword.

"Oh, I see!"

I exited the city holding the sword in the air, but I gave the broken device a little kick. Now to find Richtofen.

**The next night…**

**Richtofen's POV**

I showed those pathetic town folks last night! It was so Wunderbar! Now anyway, the doctor was making his way up a snowy mountain! It was colder then hell, and I have nothing good to wear! Finally, I could see a log cabin in the distance, suddenly I lose my balance and I just catch a glimpse of a stream, but I used my Wunderwaffe DG-2, to push inside the stream so I didn't fall in, and freeze like hell. I still wasn't ready for hell!

"Close one!" I shouted out.

The handle was cold thought, and it was freezing! Felt colder than the time I was in Der Riese! Anyway, now that I jumped like a girl over the little the stream. I went to towards the log house, and there was a sign covered in snow. It read 'Wandering Oaken's trading post.' Plus there was a mini sign attached that read 'And Sauna.' I could use a good warm sauna. I stepped inside, and brushed off the snow from my Wunderwaffe DG-2, my uniform, and my Nazi officer hat.

"Hoo hoo!"

There was a man behind a counter, who appeared to be wearing a…sweater thing. I really didn't know, but it was a nice green outfit, and a green hat.

"Big summer blowout! Half off swimsuits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention! Ya?"

Clogs seemed good, but I didn't have the money. Or did I? Maybe I still had points.

"Um, no thank you. But have you seen anyone else come by here? Like a man in a green American soldier outfit. Or a big Russian? Or a Japanese guy? And is your name Oaken." I asked.

"Well, no. And yes I am Oaken. Well it seems the only one to be out in this storm is you. But if you would like, I could throw in a free visit to Sauna."

"Thank you, but no thank you." I said.

"May I ask what you're holding?" Oaken asked.

Of course people are not going to see you holding a weapon that a scientist created in 935's research. Oh sure!

"A big thingy, like the other thingy. And this thing, I just found, I'm going to keep it. And find out what it is!" I said.

"Well, good luck.

I heard the door open again, and it was Anna, and her dress looked frozen. Oaken said the same thing about his summer blowout.

"Um, for now boots. Winter boots, and dresses?" Anna asked.

"That would be in our winter department." Oaken said.

He was pointing to only one pair of winter boots, and one winter dress for her. I think I'll manage with my uniform, it wasn't too bad. She went over to get some boots and the dress.

"So I was wondering, did another young woman come by here? Maybe the queen?" Anna asked.

"The only one to be out in this storm is you dear!" Oaken said.

Anna placed them on the counter. She seemed to have anger looking at me. Well so did I. I don't care about this time, I'd rather continue exploring. Plus I had a plan, and it was ruined!

"Ahem!" I said.

The door opened again, and it was this other man who's winter clothes were all covered in snow.

"Even this fellow! Hoo hoo! Big summer blowout!"

The man came up to the counter and asked Anna to move. He was trying to get some carrots to purchase, plus some rope and a pickaxe.

"Wherever could the storm be coming from?" Oaken asked.

"The North mountain."

He put the two items on top of the carrots.

"Alright, that'll be forty." Oaken said.

"Forty? No ten!"

"No good! This is from our winter department! And supply and demand are a huge issue!" Oaken explained.

"Wanna talk a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living!"

The man pointed outside to a sleigh with ice tied up.

"Oh that's a rough business to be in right now! That's unfortunate." Anna said.

"Still forty, but I'll throw in a visit to Oaken sauna!" Oaken offered.

He waved to inside the sauna saying "Hoo hoo". There was uh…two boys, one women, one girl, and one man, all waving in their towels. I just waved, and Anna also did.

"Help me out!" The man said.

"Alright, I'll get you this no more!" Oaken said.

I really don't know what he did, he just changed the places of the carrots, pickaxe and rope.

"Em, what's your name?" I asked the man.

"Kristoff." He responded.

"Um, what was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?" Anna asked.

Kristoff lifted his face mask.

"Yes! And stand aside, while I deal with this crook here!"

Oaken stood up.

"What did you call me?" He asked.

He just picked up Kristoff and threw him out the door. When he opened the door, there was three familiar faces and bodies I knew too well.

"Dammit! Hell froze over!"

"Good to see you Dempsey." I said.

"Where is vodka? Nikolai needs some now!" Nikolai said.

"Sorry. I do not sell that item, but I can throw you a-"

"I do not care for sauna's, I just need vodka!"

Oaken stood up, and tried to walk over to Nikolai to pick him up.

"Ok, you can have it, you can have it!"

Nikolai rushed out of the store. Oaken went back to the counter.

"So sorry for the violence!" He said. He also pulled out something. It was a jar of fish, and Oaken called it lutefisk, a jar of fish. Takeo walked up to the counter to look at the fish.

"Hmm."

"It's ok Tak, we still got those granola bars and Juggernog left over. Come on!"

Dempsey led Takeo out of the store. Anna turned to me, but looked at me in a "I'm sorry" way.

"Look, whoever you are, wherever you came from, can you help me?" Anna asked.

"Ah yes, another trip! Only no crazies dead heads chasing me! Wunderbar!"

"So-"

"Yes, I will join you. Along with my crew." I said.

I held out my right hand, while still holding the Wunderwaffe in the left.

"My name is Edward Richtofen, Dr. Richtofen."

We shook hands.

"It's good to be acquainted with you." Anna said.

Anna then purchased her boots, and dress, along with the other stuff that the Kristoff fellow couldn't purchase.


End file.
